


What Happens When You Take Godzilla To Meet Your Boyfriend

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Tumblr Requests - Bowers Gang [22]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: Whatever Vic’s plan was, it was working.





	What Happens When You Take Godzilla To Meet Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just another request from my Tumblr! If anyone wants to make more, it’s Bangbangbowersgang. Anyway, this one is for tiddly-winx! Here we go!

“Vic… What’s that?” Henry questioned with a raised brow, before they furrowed and he frowned.

“ _His_ name is Godzilla. And he’s our new dog.” Vic replied calmly, quietly, petting the large pit bull terrier at his side. He wore a metal collar with spikes, and the usual lolling tongue of a smiling dog. He looked happy to be with Vic, sitting beside him and looking at Henry with big brown eyes. “You can pet him.”

Henry’s apprehensive hesitation prompted Vic to reach over, taking his limp arm and putting his hand on the dog’s square head. He wagged his tail as he panted happily, scooting closer to the other and nuzzling his hand. Henry smiled slightly, already in love.

“Alright. So we have a dog. Doesn’t that make this even gayer?”

“It’s so gay.” Victor replied with a little chuckle, shaking his head a little. “Godzilla is a good dog, though. They were gonna put him down.”

Not anymore. Godzilla was safe, now that he was living with the couple of men who had moved to Miami. Their childhoods were gone, their parents were left behind, and they were _all_ safe from premature death, now.

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a lot shorter, and I know Godzilla isn’t exactly a _puppy_ , but I hope this still counts! Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Prompt: Puppies


End file.
